


Destruction in our wake

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: After solving the 1983 murder of Dana Deamer, Lilly can't shake the need to do something to help with the shattered lives their investigation has left behind.
Kudos: 4





	Destruction in our wake

"You aren't responsible for everyone", Chris Lassing put his hand down on the receiver and stopped Lilly from picking up the phone. Lilly stared at him until he pulled his hand back but she didn't try and grab the phone again.

"Case is closed, time to go home", Chris said, grabbing his coat from the chair.

"I'll just finish up here, you go", Lilly said.

Chris sighed and stopped packing away his belongings into his pockets. He tapped his mobile against the palm of his hand and looked around the room before turning back to Lilly.

"Soon as I walk out the door, you're just going to call her aren't you?", Chris asked. Lilly plastered what she hoped was an innocent look on her face but she knew it wouldn't work even before Chris walked over and perched on the edge of her desk.

"What Gwen Deamer does or doesn't do now isn't your responsibility", Chris said.

"You were there, you know that's not true", Lilly replied. Gwen's words, so hollow and forlorn as she struggled to put into words what she had found, had been in the back of Lilly's mind all day. Along with a growing sense of dread that filled her stomach and chest with a suffocating weight.

_'If I'm gonna do this...I'm gonna have to kill myself after'_

They were the only words Lilly could hear going around in her head when her and Vera finally arrested Rob Deamer for the murder of his wife. When she looked over at Gwen, watching the last family she had be taken away by police, Lilly had seen the resignation and despair in her face. Now all she could think was that Gwen was going to go through with it...

"She asked you to reopen her mother's case, it's not your fault the murderer wasn't who she wanted it to be", Chris pointed out, standing back up and glancing at his watch.

Lilly wanted to point out that technically that wasn't true. It was Lorraine who had asked them to re-open it, Gwen had initially considered the police a waste of time. She got the feeling that Chris wouldn't consider that a key point in the conversation they were having though.

"She said she was going to hurt herself...", Lilly said instead, "Surely we've got a responsibility to her".

"You're not a counselor, go home Lil", Chris said, "and I'll see you tomorrow".

Lilly waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't going to double back and then picked up the phone and dialed. Someone answered after ten rings,

"Hello?"

"Gwen, it's Detective Rush..."


End file.
